


9. High School Sweethearts

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA! prompts (English) [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe – School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betaed, Flirtatious!James "Bucky" Barnes, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Funny, Funny Use Of Rope, Funny Use Of Tape, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Matchmaker Clint Barton, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Snarky!Loki, Stucky - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny, flirtatious!Tony Stark, high school sweethearts, skinny!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Natasha and Clint play as matchmakers in school.Their latest targets?Steve and Bucky.Or was it Loki and Tony?"Do you think we should lock them in another room somewhere again?”"... I think we need to find a smaller place. Last time, Tony almost opened the door before a pissed off Loki could say that he liked Tony. Not to mention that Steve and Bucky nearly took the door off its hinges last time.
Relationships: (they have equal part in fic), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: HOOPLA! prompts (English) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	9. High School Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [9\. High School Sweethearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945612) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi)



> Prompt 13: High School Sweethearts, fluff, **G** /T
> 
> It wasn't meant to happen, okay? I even couldn't pick one ship for this prompt xD I think I wrote this in my bed(?) or in school... who knows? even I don't remember xD because it didn't mean to happen! xD
> 
> Thanks and sorry [Brittany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/) 🥰 (you know I love you and I am really sorry that I was a pain in the ass xD )

“Can you stop? I'm sick of your puppy dog eyes.”

“They can't hear you, Clint. Look at them,'' Natasha said, sitting down next to the blonde. “These are our new school couples.”

“Super, I'm happy for them, but couldn't they do it elsewhere? I want to eat something!”

Neither Tony and Loki nor Steve and Bucky reacted still looking into each others eyes..

“How long are they going to be like this?”

“It's only been a week since we locked them in the janitor’s closet and locker room. What did you expect to happen?” answered Natasha, stealing a fry from the blonde's plate.

“Certainly not staring at each other all lovey like at the table! And leave my fries alone! I'm sure Steve wouldn't even notice if you took all of his trays,'' Clint replied, trying to move his meal away from the redhead. “Besides… It's been a week, and I haven't seen them do anything other than stare into each other’s eyes and drooled at the sight of it!”

“I was thinking about that actually. Neither Stark nor Barnes are the types of people that would hold back in a relationship. Especially Stark. Do you think we should lock them in another room somewhere again?”

“Why not?” Clint replied and drank from the can Pepsi. “And so, we now have P.E. the teachers won't even notice, but I think we need to find a smaller place. Last time, Tony almost opened the door before a pissed off Loki could say that he liked Tony. Not to mention that Steve and Bucky nearly _ took the door off _ its hinges last time.”

"We can hear you plotting," Loki said sharply, but he continued to look at Tony with adoration. "I won't fall for the same trick twice."

“Neither I,” added Bucky. “I like Steve, but do you know what it's like to sit in a small, windowless room with an asthmatic?”

**ᴥ**

"I can't believe they succeeded," Loki exclaimed, yanking stubbornly and trying to get out.

"At least they were creative," Tony said. "They didn't throw us into some cramped room again. That's a plus, isn't it?”

"But, they  _ taped  _ us together!" Loki remarked, trying hard to detach from Stark.

"I like being close to you," Tony said when the black-haired man stopped  yanking . "I feel comfortable here. I can look at beautiful things. Like your eyes. Mouth…”

“I will not let them win, Anthony.”

"Oh, don't be like that," Tony murmured, trying to kiss Loki.

"No," said the black-haired man.

"Come here," Tony teased with a smile.

“No.”

“Give me that mouth, Lokes! You pretty…” the dark-haired man said with a laugh.

“No, knock it off.” This time, Loki failed to hold back a smile.

“It's better now. Now, come and kiss me.”

Loki didn't protest and leaned as far as the tape allowed him. Tony stood on his toes and kissed the black-haired man with a smile. Loki and pulled him closer, embracing Tony's waist and feeling his smile on his lips. Tony put his hands in his hair and…

"Hey!" Loki protested, breaking the kiss.

“What again?”

“Someone set us free?”

"Does that matter?" Tony asked and kissed Loki again, trying to pull him closer.

**ᴥ**

"Steve, stop yanking," Bucky said, trying to calm the blonde down.

"Worth a try," Steve replied, smiling apologetically and stopped yanking.

“Just… don't wiggle like that. You know how you make me feel.”

"I won't let you kiss me," the blonde protested.

”Why?”

"I will not give them the satisfaction!" Steve shifted abruptly, and Bucky, unprepared for this, staggered and the pair tumbled to the floor.

“DIdn’t I tell you not to  yank ?”

“I'm sorry, but you let us fall over? When I'm almost eight inches shorter than you and maybe one-third of your weight?”

"You took me by surprise!" Bucky protested indignantly.

"You wanted me to knock us over," Steve understood straight away, lying calmly on the brunette this time. Bucky said nothing but looked at him with a sexy smile. "And what shall we do now?"

“I want to kiss you.”

“Bucky…”

_ “Stevie…” _

The blonde couldn’t stand the intense eyes of the brunette and kissed him. Bucky immediately responded by wrapping his arms around Steve's waist, pulling him closer, running his hands along his back, deepening the kiss…

"What?" Bucky said, breaking the kiss to look around. The rope disappeared. “When?”

"Does that matter?" Steve asked, unconsciously repeating Tony's words, and kissed Bucky again.

**ᴥ**

"I said it would work," said Natasha. She was smiling, looking with satisfaction at both couples kissing in two rooms.

"Do you think Lang and Danvers will find them?" Clint asked, coming out of the ventilation shaft. "And next time you go in there, we have rats in the school again.” The blonde shuddered clearly.

“Do not be a baby,” Natasha laughed, taking the web from her friend. “Now, come on. I heard that another couple needs our help.”

“Who?”

“Thor and Bruce. Pepper told me they were trying to  _ talk  _ to each other and Thor even started flirting, but Bruce is too shy.”

“Do you think we'll find another small room?”

"What do you say about… the staff room?" Natasha suggested with a wide smile.

"It's easy to chase them out," said Clint, laughing. "Especially since we're all teachers. I will tell you that I never thought that matchmaking teachers would be so fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Little moodboard:
> 
> Little moodboard without filter: 
> 
> I told you there is no kidnapping here, [Brittany...](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/) ~~sort of...~~
> 
> The last day of February... but it isn't the last fic 😏


End file.
